


Pass the Popcorn

by Siberian



Category: Sky High (2005)
Genre: Contact Author for Full List of Warnings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 06:03:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5194922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siberian/pseuds/Siberian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s Warren’s turn to pick a DVD on movie night, and of course it has to be the one that Will hates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pass the Popcorn

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Porn Battle VII - The Seven Deadly Sins
> 
> Prompt: Duo
> 
> This story alternates between Will’s POV and Warren’s every paragraph. When I saw this prompt something automatically came to mind. I found the thought humorous and I hope that comes across. Also as an aside, both characters in this story are aged 18 or up. So for anyone who may be worried, this is not an underage story. Enjoy.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Will walked into the living room and groaned as soon as he saw what Warren had picked to watch. “Not this again. You know I hate this DVD.”  
  
Warren just smirked. “I don’t know why. It’s really funny.”  
  
Will plopped down on the coach next to him and handed Warren his bowl of popcorn. “I’m sorry but I don’t think ‘The Ambiguously Gay Duo’ is funny. I mean they drive around in a car that looks like…” Will looked down as his face burned with a blush. “Well, you know.”  
  
Warren’s eyebrow lifted, “No, actually I don’t. Like what Will?” When there was no response he continued to tease the other man. “It’s okay, you can say it.” Again, there was no response. Warren smiled before reaching down and cupping Will through his jeans making him gasp. “Like a cock.” Warren leaned in and licked the shell of Will’s ear before moving down to suck on the lobe.  
  
Will started to shiver and let a moan loose as Warren’s hand started to move. Just as his jeans were getting too tight he felt himself being pulled so that he was lying on the couch; their bowls of popcorn landing on the floor forgotten in the adjustment. A hand found the front of his jeans and he gasped as the stealthy hand pulled his member from the fabric confines.  
  
Warren licked his lips when he caught sight of the throbbing flesh. Swooping down quickly he took Will in to the hilt. Adding just a little bit of heat to his mouth he wasn’t surprised when the other man cried out in agonized bliss. The sound of a couch cushion being rent filtered through the air at the same time. Warren mentally sighed as he realized they would have to replace the coach…again. Clearing his mind he went to work mapping out every crevice and vein on Will’s member. Just when he could feel the other man ready to explode Warren pulled back.  
  
When the heat suddenly disappeared he let loose a wail. That disappointment was short lived though as he looked to his right only to see his calf next to his face. Looking straight forward he saw that he was splayed wide and that Warren was rubbing some of his spit on his erection. It really wasn’t necessary but the other man did it as more of a courtesy. Warren lined himself up and in one hard push was inside of him.  
  
Warren growled as soon as the heated passage surrounded his erection. He started to thrust hard and let his body heat up almost to the point of bursting into flame. Will could be hurt but it took a lot more then what Warren was dishing out. As he kept up the rhythm he could feel the sweat gathering on his body. It ran in rivulets down his back, made his hands slippery on Will’s legs. Belatedly he wished that he had pulled his hair back as it was now sticking to his face and neck. It wouldn’t be long now before they both reached their peak. His muscles were tensing under the strain and the sharp contractions surrounding him from Will’s passage were a clear indication his lover was on the edge. Warren looked up when he heard a crack. He rolled his eyes as he saw the armrest in Will’s hands.  
  
Will wasn’t able to think as the erection hot as a poker and hard as steel kept slamming into his prostate. It took him a moment to realize that the reason he couldn’t brace himself anymore is because he broke off the couch’s armrest. Giving a groan he threw it to the side uselessly. Not bothering to open his eyes to see where it landed. Putting both hands behind his head he gripped the remainder of the ruined couch before arching up and coming hard.  
  
Warren gave a shout as the passage he was buried in clamped down around him tightly. He kept his eyes open just long enough to watch the spray of come hit Will’s sweaty chest. Then with his own eyes closing in tortured bliss, he let go and filled his lover to the brim. He continued his thrusting for a few minutes more drawing out his orgasm as he felt his come leaking out of Will and smearing on his own flagging erection.  
  
Will caught his breath before noticing the background noise. Turning his head to the left he grimaced before turning back to face Warren. “I can’t believe that we just made love with the Ambiguously Gay Duo theme song playing in the background.” Warren, who had been holding himself upright on shaky arms, just blinked before starting to laugh. Will scowled at him before finding a smile creep onto his face. It was only a moment before he was laughing as well. He guessed it was a little funny.  
  
The End


End file.
